


Strangers

by memorywolf



Series: Tumblr request fills/ other tumblr fics or drabbles [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, modern!AU, this is so cute i cant believe i wrote something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this tumblr ask meme thing where i had to write a drabble based on a situation and pairing: lonnevox asked: 38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” - Elrondir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is cute, nothing else for me to say :)

Lindir awoke to grey eyes and a kind face. He frantically sat up and in the process knocked his head into the beautiful stranger’s, “Ai!” they both clutched their throbbing head as they shouted. 

“What the hell was that?!” The stranger rubbed his temple as he looked towards Lindir who was in quite the same situation as him. Lindir stared at him, stunned. 

When the man cleared his throat Lindir blushed, never had he ever been speechless at someone’s attractiveness, not to mention the body of this stranger! Lindir was afraid he would salivate soon. “W-what?” He managed to stutter out from his genuine confusion. 

“You don’t remember?” The man had put his hand down and was looking at him oddly, Lindir self-consciously adjusted himself on the bench they were both sitting on. He shook his head only to wince at the dizziness and throbbing that went pass his temples. 

The stranger laughed then he looked at Lindir with a strange glint in his eyes that Lindir dared not make certain what it meant. “You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

Lindir’s eyes widened and his felt himself blush right up to the tip of his ears, his mouth opened and closed as if he were a fish, not able to find the words to what this stranger had told him. “I… I..” 

The man laughed as he delighted in Lindir’s plight. “Oh goodness, I’m so sorry! I- I haven’t been eating well lately, I didn’t think it would lead to fainting spells again, I’m really sorry!” Lindir continuously bowed his head in apology, to think he fainted on this stranger! His cheeks would flush a deeper shade of pink if it were possible. 

“It’s alright, It’s alright. Are you okay now? Do you need to visit the clinic?” Lindir calmed down from his frantic apologising and shook his head, “Thank you, but it’s alright, I’ve just been forgetting to eat, work’s been too frantic.” 

The stranger frowned at him, “That’s no good, you should never neglect eating, I should know, I’m a doctor.” Lindir let out a giggle at the man’s self praise, “Okay doc, I’ll take you on your advice, you are the expert after all.” They both laughed. 

“Joking aside, you’re really alright?” The man took on a caring mien, eye’s serious. Lindir nodded, “Yes I’m alright.” 

The stranger then nodded then grinned, “I should make sure you eat regularly, it’s my duty as a doctor you know?” Lindir cocked his head to one side in confusion. “I propose you go for lunch with me, so i can know you’re eating healthily enough.” 

Lindir stared blankly at the man who was smiling charmingly at him, “I- you- are you- are you asking me out on a date?” The man grinned and nodded.

Lindir blushed again for the Nth time since he’s met the man, goodness he didn’t even know the stranger’s name! “I don’t even know your name.” The stranger seemed to pause then chuckle, “Yes, we seem to have skipped ahead. I’m Elrond.” Elrond extended his hand for a handshake.

Lindir smiled at him, “I’m Lindir,” he grasped the hand and shook, “And yes, I suppose I’m in need of a doctor to look over my health, don’t I?” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and/or kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
